It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad South Park!
by Brandon Burns
Summary: The South Park kids cut school and go to the town of North Park to find 20 million dollars buried under a big rock, based on the classic film "It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World"
1. The Accident

**It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad South Park.**

**All the south park kids skip school to search for 20 million dollars! In buried loot, this story is really from the classic film "It's A Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World." I love the movie so i wanted to make a South Park story with it, each chapter will tell how the kids got there when racing for the big money who will find it first? how do they know about the money? and what will happend at the end? read on to find out.**

The story starts off with our four main boys, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny were all waiting for the school bus to arrive  
>while Stan when putting his hands in his coat pocket said to his friends.<p>

"Is it just me or doe's it feel like it's going to be one of those days."

Cartman then looked at him, and said.

"What do you mean one of those days?"

Kyle, said.

"He means fatass, that almost every time we're waiting for the bus to come, something odd occurs and happends."

Cartman who was now pissed off! shouted.

"Don't call me fat Jew! i'm bigboned."

Kyle then said to him.

"Yeah right, and you're mom isn't a crack smoking whore."

Cartman who got pissed again shouted out.

"HEY!"

But meanwhile, some strange guy who was driving a blue SUV was going real fast speeding at 2000 miles per hour! as the boys saw him crash  
>way down to the steepest hill, Kyle said after seeing the car crash along with his friends.<p>

"Dude! did you guys see that SUV drive down and fucking crash."

Stan said out of panic.

"Holy Shit, we got to get our ass's down there and check it out! he might be dead?"

Cartman says while running down to the hill with the others.

"Dibs on his wallet!"

As they all quickly ran down the hill, some of the other kids from school who also had seen the crash also quickly ran down to check up  
>on the driver it was Craig, Clyde, Token, Butters, Tweek, and Scott Malkinson Clyde says while climbing down.<p>

"I bet there's already blood & guts all over the dam place."

Craig yells out to the boys.

"Hey you guys do you see the dude in the car?!"

Stan yelled out to him.

"Yes! he's just on the ground moving & kicking but it looks like he's hurt pretty Bad!"

Kenny now had notice the guy moving his body a little bit and says while the other fellows made it towards down the hill.

"Look! he's still alive, SHIT!"

Butters told the others.

"Oh Jesus, we better call the 911."

But all of a sudden, the driver on the cold ground said to all the boys.

"Wait...Wait! please don't call for help I've got to get back for my money, 20 million dollars, I have 20 million dollars and it's buried under a giant rock  
>it's located in the town of North Park, That's a lot of cash..."<p>

He was now coughing like crazy, while Tweek says while twitching.

"Oh God, AHHH! he's freaking rich man!"

Stan with a shocking look on his face, says.

"20 million dollars? that's a shit load of money."

Kenny said.

Dude, if I had that money I would definitely move out of my shitty house."

Suddenly, Token said.

"Look it's the police!"

The dying driver's last word before kicking the bucket were.

"20 million dollars...It's a shit load of money."

He then croaks, right after he finally dies Cartman told the others.

"You Guys! he has mother fucking 20 million dollars in North Park, let's cut school and get it!"

Clyde says.

"I'm with fatass on this."

Craig said.

"Yeah, I'm in."

Token said.

"Me to!"

Kenny said.

"WOOHOO!"

Kyle said.

"I really don't know about this you guys? what if he was lying about what he said?"

Cartman who was now pissed at him said to Kyle.

"You Dumbass! who would lie about having 20 million dollars buried under a rock while dying in pain, you know I thought Jews love getting rich no matter what."

Suddenly, Scott Malkinson said with his lisp.

"Maybe Kyle's right? I mean maybe."

But Cartman starts to mock him as usual.

"Shut up, I'm Scott Malkinson and I have diabetes."

Suddenly, Butters tells everyone to keep it down because the cops were on their way to the scene.

"Hush up, the cops are coming let's just keep quiet."

While sergeant Yates was now walking slowly to the driver's dead body, he ask's the boys.

"All right what happened here kids?"

Cartman tells the sergeant.

"He got killed in a SUV crash what the fuck do you think happened copper."

But then Stan told the sergeant.

"He was just speeding really fast and drove his SUV down the hill and was killed from the impact."

Kenny said while he took off his hood.

"He probably was drunk Mr. Yates and believe me my parents drink all the fucking time."

Clyde then says.

"Uh...hey can we get going Mr. Yates we'll be late for school you know."

He then says to the kids.

"I suppose so, all right you boys hurry and get moving now!"

As sergeant Yates was now investigates the SUV & the driver's cold dead body, while the boys still talked about the 20 million dollars that the dead driver.

After climbing back up the hill, Cartman said to the others.

"Come on you guys let's cut school and go to North Park, find the big giant rock and dig our way to it!"

Kenny said while a with Cartman.

"Yeah! I'm in, I'm tired of being poor all the freaking time!"

Clyde said.

"Count me in dude, money, money, Money!"

Tokan said.

"And count me in, even though I'm already rich I still want more Money!"

Tweek said.

"AHHH! I'm in to."

Craig said.

Scott Malkinson said.

"What the hey, I'm in to."

"Dude, if I could get all that cash I would be so happy."

Butters said.

"Gee whiz fellows, I might get grounded for doing this but what the heck!"

But suddenly, Kyle thinking this was a real bad ideal tells his best friend Stan.

"Oh come on! Stan your not buying into this ideal all you?"

But he told Kyle.

"I don't know man? I mean it is 20 million dollars you know...bro, I guess I'm in."

Just then, Cartman says to Kyle.

"How about it Kyle...It's 20 million dollars, your Jewish roots won't let you say no, because deep inside you know you want it!"

But suddenly, Kyle says to the other boys after looking at Cartman with disgust.

"Hmm, all right count me in, I'll do it."

Cartman now says before running to North Park.

"Oh just one more thing guys, Finder Keepers And Losers Suck My Balls!"

Kyle shouted out.

"God Dam You Cartman!"

All of a sudden, they were now running to the town of North Park it was now everyman for himself!

**What will happened next? who will get there first and who will find it? Stay tune for more!**


	2. Stan, Wendy, Kenny!

As the boys quickly ran off to get to the town of North Park, all the cops who were still down on the hill when one of them while looking at them with binoculars said.

"Something's fishy? who in the right mind cares about being late for school?"

Meanwhile, Stan quickly ran back to his house to get his super speed bike with snow tires on them, he was now steering on the snowie road  
>going almost 14 miles an hour and he almost was hit by a garbage truck, while still he was still peddling, the garbage man who was the driver<br>while sticking his head out of the window hollered at him.

"Get the hell out of the way kid!"

But Stan hollered right back at him.

"Up yours Jerk Off!"

While Stan was continuing peddling for North Park, he was now passing by South Park Elementary and saw his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger! walking towards  
>the building, she soon see's Stan on his bike and then waves him hello as he turns and saw her waving at him, he then accidentally hits a pole and fell off the<br>bike, suddenly Wendy ran towards to where he was at to make sure he was o.k.? as she helped Stan back on his feet, she told him.

"Oh gosh! are you all right Stan, did you hit your head?"

He says to her while picking up his super speed bicycle.

"Yeah, I'm o.k. Wendy, but I can't talk to you right now I need to go!

Suddenly, Wendy said.

"What are you doing Stan? are you skipping school?"

He tells her.

"Yes but I can't...all right baby I'll tell you the reason why I'm skipping today."

As Stan was telling Wendy what was going on, Kenny ran back to his poor house to ask his older brother Kevin to borrow his scooter, while he went into the house, his parents were both fighting in the kitchen and they didn't knew he was there, as Kenny opened Kevin's bedroom door, his brother was jacking off to a porno magazine on his bed and when he saw Kenny staring at what he was doing, Kevin shouted.

"Hey! get the fuck out of here Kenny! It's my room! It's my room!"

Kenny who didn't really care what Kevin was doing to himself, says.

"Never mind, listen I have to borrow your scooter it's an Emergency!"

After putting the magazine down and zipping up his pants, he told his younger brother.

"What for?"

Kenny told him.

"Well, I can't really tell you the reason."

Kevin who was now crossing his arms said.

"If you aren't going to tell me then no scooter for you!"

Kenny now says.

"Shit! all right I'll fucking tell you butthead, there was a car accidentally this morning and this guy."

Meanwhile, after Stan told Wendy what happened early this morning she decided to tag along with her boyfriend.

She says to him while begging.

"Please, Please! let me come with you Stan, me being your woman you should take me along!"

Stan then says to her.

"No Wendy, trust me if I find the money I'll return and split all of my dollars with you babe."

Wendy who was now mad, almost shouted out.

"Stan! If you don't let me come along with you to North Park, I'm going to tell..."

Suddenly, Stan was now covering Wendy's mouth and told her.

"Calm down Wendy! shh...all right I'll let you sit on my lap, now come on!"

**To be continued.**


	3. Karen, Butters, Scott Malkinson!

Meanwhile, Cartman was planning to steal one of the school bus's in order to make it to North Park and be the first one to get the money, but he had to be real careful and not get caught! as he quietly snuck in back of the last bus that finally arrived to the school, as nobody was there inside he quickly hijacked the hot wire and cranked it up, and would you believe he was now driving it! he was trying to speed it up more, he was now driving it a little faster but not that munch.

As Cartman was driving along the highway, he was now thinking.

"Sweet, I'm going to be totally rich and powerful maybe I will buy out al of the Jews! take that Kyle!"

But meanwhile, Kenny got done telling his older brother Kevin the SUV accident.

He said.

"And that's why I really need your scooter Kevin, it's 20 million bucks dude!"

Kevin who was now thinking what to do? says with a little grin on his face.

"All right Kenny you can borrow my scooter if...I come along and split the money with you."

Kenny then puts his hand on his head out of shame, but he thought it over and said.

"Your killing me brother, Fine! let's just go."

But all of a sudden, little Karen McCormick steps into Kevin's and says.

"OOH! I want to come along and I want some of that money to! please."

Kevin said to her.

"No Karen, it's just Kenny and me only squirt!"

Now out of frustration, she told her brothers.

"If you two dickheads won't let me go with you, then I'm telling mommy & daddy that you found all of that money and keeping it all for yourselves!"

Kevin told her.

"Forget it.

While Kenny told her.

"Wait, she can come."

Kevin now tells Kenny.

"Are you forgetting it's my scooter we're taking and I say no way."

Suddenly, Kenny said.

"Look if you let her come along she'll get have of my share and you can all of yours man."

As he heard those words, he then said.

"O.K. Fuck it! but how will she fit it's not big enough?"

"But don't you have that extra booster seat so she could sit on the way back?"

While The McCormick children were planning ahead, Butter and Scott Malkinson were both planning to hitch hike together dressed as a couple of midgets, Scott was  
>dress in a long brown coat and wearing a beard while Butters was dressed up like his wife wearing lipstick, and a blond wig.<p>

Butters told Scott.

"Now remember I'm Marjorine, and your my hunky husband Scotty!"

Scott said while chekhing Butters out.

"You know something, you look hot in a blond wig."

Butters was now smiling and said.

"Thanks Scotty."

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Craig, Tokan, Clyde, Tweek!

As both Butters and Scott Malkinson were still standing on the sidewalk waiting for some one to pick them up and drive them to North Park, Craig and Clyde  
>who were both back at Craig's garage planning on taking his mother's car to drive to North Park, as Craig broke through the car window, Clyde says.<p>

"Dude! your mom's going to whoop your ass if she if she see's what you did!"

Craig who was already in the car said.

"Who cares? as long, as I get 20 million bucks she can whoop it and I'll be so fucking rich I won't feel the pain."

When he was now sitting in the driver's seat, he quickly tells Clyde.

"Hurry up! and get the hell in before my dad comes out!"

Clyde soon gets in on the passages side and puts on his seatbelt, Craig turns the engine on and drove through the garage door, Clyde shouted out.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Meanwhile, Kyle was now trying to steal one of the kid's bicycles in front of the school yard and he really needed to be very careful and not get caught by a teacher!  
>when he picked the one nearest to him, he gets on it and starts to peddle but Bebe Stevens who saw Kyle stealing her bike ran out of the school to catch him!<p>

She yells at him while running.

"Hey! that's my bike! Come back here KYLE!"

Suddenly, Kyle turns his head and saw Bebe in rage! he said to himself.

"Uh-Oh, I better move my ass really fast or she'll kill me."

All of a sudden, Bebe picks up a tiny rock and threw it at his back when he felt the pain he then stopped the bike, while Bebe ran to where he was at.

Out of anger she says to him.

"Kyle! Why are you taking my bicycle you little Asshole!"

He was now trying to calm her down, and he tells her why he took it.

"Listen, Bebe I'm sorry for stealing you're bicycle but I really need to get to North Park, it's very important."

Bebe now crossing her arms said.

"You better explain or I will report to the principal and kick you in the balls!"

Meanwhile, Tokan was riding on his brand new skateboard that had fast wheels he was now speeding like a pro, but not knowing to him, Kevin Stolie was spying on him  
>he knew Tokan was skipping school but he did not know where was he going? while Tokan who was thinking about the 20 million dollars.<p>

"Man, I hope I be the first one there! so it would be all mine and I'll be more richer!"

Kevin was continuing to follow Tokan to see where the hell he was going to? he was running and following him, as Kevin thought.

"Now what is he so excited about? I better follow Tokan so I'll miss school to."

Meanwhile, Tweek was taking a city bus to North Park he was sitting in the way back of the bus so he wouldn't get into trouble.

He was saying and twitching .

"AHHH! Oh man, what if I do not get the money? AHHH! oh I'm going insane, AHHH!"

But back to Stan & Wendy, he was now riding his bike with Wendy sitting on his lap, she then says to him.

"Oh Stan, this is so romantic ima if we we'll find the money first before the other boys, you can use it to take me out to a expensive restaurant."

Stan then tells her.

"But we got to get there first, I mean we'll probably get grounded for months, but it's worth it."

Just then, Wendy wanted Stan to sing her there new love song, she says while turning her head around.

"Oh Stan, can you pretty please with sugar on top sing our song."

He then tells her while rolling his eyes out of embarrassment.

"Oh God...Wendy, Wendy give me your answer do, I'm half crazy all for the love of you! it won't be a stylish marriage,  
>I can't afford a carriage, but you look sweet upon a seat of a bicycle built for two! and my dear that would be the name of you!"<p>

But all of a sudden, Cartman was driving right near on the sidewalk curve, and heard Stan singing to Wendy, he begins to laugh his fatass off!

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, HEE! HEE! what a gay little song you sung there Mr. Fag Boy!"

Wendy out of shockness of seeing Cartman driving a school bus, says.

"Eric, are you actually driving a bus?"

He then says to her.

"Dam straight, I will get to the big rock and get all of the money way before you two retards do!"

Stan still peddling, said.

"Hey wait, how did you know that I told Wendy in on the plan?"

Cartman tells them both before flipping the bird and driving.

"Oh, you tell your stupid girlfriend anything you do Pussy!"

**To be continued.**


	5. Tweek Bus, Craig The Chase, Scooter

Meanwhile, Kenny, Kevin, and Karen were all three on Kevin's moder scooter trying to get to North Park, so Kevin was also trying to steer it for over a mile,  
>Kenny who was holding on to Kevin's body real tightly because he was steering really fast now, says to him.<p>

"How long do you think it will take us to get there?"

Kevin said while keeping his eyes on the icy road.

"It depends if we don't fucking crash like that guy did."

Kenny then reminds him about the other boys who were also on there way to find where the big rock was at?

He says.

"You think we might be there quicker before any of my friends find the rock before we do? I mean this God dam crappy scooter is slower then dad's truck!"

Kevin who was still keeping his eyes on the road told him.

"If you do not shut up Kenny! then I will throw your ass off and slam you on the ground!"

Karen says to Kenny.

"Man, our older brother can be such a dickweed sometimes."

Kenny replied.

"You got that right sis, when he doesn't get drunk he becomes bitter."

Suddenly, Kevin tells the both of them when turning his head around

"You two better hush or none of you guys will get..."

But as he wasn't paying any attention, he was now steering his scooter on the other side of the road! and a city bus was right about to collide and hit the McCormick  
>kids, it was also the same bus that Tweek was riding on, Kenny was now pointing his finger and warning dimwitted Kevin.<p>

"Son Of A Bitch! will you watch out!"

As Kevin turns back around he quickly moves his scooter in the nick of time! but he then crash's it towards a moving van, while Everybody on the bus starts to scream including Tweek who was acting like a looney maniac as he was now pulling his hair out, he screams in terror.

"AHHHH! THIS IS It! I'M GOING TO DIE! AHHH!"

The bus driver who was now pissed off at Tweek, angrily says to him.

"Listen Boy! if you don't calm down and sit still, then I will kick you Off!"

Tweek then went more berserk.

"AHHHH!"

The bus driver now gets up and ran to the back of the bus and through poor Tweek out of the emergency door, when he landed in the snow all of the people on the bus  
>we're all cheering because he was no longer on the it driving everyone else crazy, he said while standing up.<p>

"Oh Jesus, now I don't have transportain to get there, AHHHH!"

But meanwhile, Craig and Clyde were both driving on the main highway in Craig's mom's car, Clyde was messing around  
>with the car seat mover, while Craig was concentration on the open road, he says while driving the at 60 miles per hour.<p>

"Boy this baby can really go! I better keep going faster & faster."

Clyde told him.

"Just make sure the cops don't see you, because if they do we will be in really deep shit."

Craig then tells him while picking his nose.

"Oh fuck the police, there just a couple of pussy's in uniforms."

But when Craig was finally going over the speed limit, when one of the state troopers see's a kid actually driving a car he decides to chase after him, and  
>when the trooper turns the siren on, when Craig had heard the noise he and Clyde start to get nervous and says.<p>

"Oh you got to be fucking dude, Shit, Shit!"

Clyde said.

"I told you this was going to happened to us."

Craig then told him.

"Shut up Clyde! they not going to capture us."

He was now putting his foot on the peddle and trying to loose the trooper.

**To be continued.**


	6. Kyle Taking Bebe A long!

Craig was going over 80 miles on highway 91 just to escape the trooper, As the chase was continuing for Craig and Clyde, Kyle was already done telling Bebe the whole story.

"And so you see Bebe I really needed to get the 20 million dollars before Cartman and the other dudes get there first, that's why I tried to steal your bike."

"You know...I might have a way to get you there in time, but only if you'll take me along with you and split the money with me."

At first he told her.

"No way, forget it Bebe."

She now says before almost ratting him out.

"All right, you asked for it Kyle!"

She then starts to yell out.

"Principal Victoria! Kyle Broflovski Is Skipping School! And He's Stealing My."

But fortunately he quickly said while moving her shoulder.

"O.K, O.K.! you can come! but how do we get there miss perfect?"

She then tells him while getting out her cellphone.

"Easy we'll call my cousin who's a taxi driver it will just take her five minutes to get here from North Park!"

Kyle was now thinking.

"God just please don't let fatass find all the money first!"

Meanwhile, Butters and Scott Malkinson who were both still on the sidewalk waiting for someone to give them a ride to North Park, but as they continued  
>to wait for a ride, Scott had notice a police chase that was happening on the road which were both Craig &amp; Clyde still, Scott said.<p>

"Hey wait a minute, isn't that Craig Tucker driving?"

But Butters reminded Scott.

"Of course not, you know Craig isn't old enough to drive."

Scott then says.

"Oh yeah."

Suddenly, Butters who now see's a school bus coming said to Scott, while also twirling his wig.

"Look! It's a school bus, let's try to get his attention!"

As Butters was now showing his legs off to make the driver stop, which was actually Cartman! when he saw Butters showing his legs on the road, Cartman  
>was now stopping the bus and then open it's doors, when he then recognized it was both Scott Malkinson &amp; Butters in customs he begin to laugh!<p>

"Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha! Ha! Ha!"

He then shouted out.

"FAGS!"

He was now closing the doors, and drove off, Butters said.

"Aw, hamburgers."

Meanwhile, Tokan was still skating on his board for North Park and Kevin Stolie was still on his trace, Kevin kept running and running just to see whatever  
>Tokan was fucking going? as he was still running like the wind, he soon becomes tired and was now out of breath.<p>

As he sat down to rest he says to himself.

"Lord I can't keep up with Tokan's board, I-I..."

He soon passes out on the snowie grass, Suddenly Tokan who saw Kevin laying on the ground rode over to check on him.

He says to Kevin while looking down at him.

"Dude why the hell are laying on the snow?"

He tells Tokan.

"Well, why the hell are you skipping school and where are you going to?"

Tokan who was helping Kevin back up on his feet told him.

"Listen if I tell you something will you please stop following me will ya!"

Meanwhile, The McCormicks who were all three walking to North Park after wrecking Kevin's scooter on the road, Kevin says to Kenny while walking angrily.

"My fucking scooter! God I can't believe you made me wreck my fucking scooter Kenny!"

Kenny then said out of frustration.

"It was your own dam fault asshole! you didn't see the fucking bus! man you are so retarded!"

Suddenly, Stan who was still riding his super speed bike with Wendy on his lap, had saw Kenny and his siblings walking, was now stopping his bike to talk to Kenny.

**To be continued.**


	7. Shelly, Pip and company

As Stan was now slowing his super speed bike down to talk with Kenny, he says to him.

"Kenny! don't tell me your going to North Park with Kevin and Karen by foot? why are you walking dude?"

He then says to Stan.

"Well, why do you have Wendy sitting on your lap? you just had to tell her about the money didn't you Stan!"

He then said.

"So! you told you're sister and dumbass brother about the dough to, you hypocrite."

After hearing what Stan said, Kevin out of anger says to him.

"Oh shut the fuck up, Shelly's punching bag!"

Suddenly out of desperation, Karen was now whispering in Kenny's ear after she was done talking to him, he was now telling Stan.

"Listen dude, we all need to get to North Park in a hurry right away so why can't we hitch a ride there instead of walking and riding a bicycle there."

Wendy said.

"Good ideal Kenny! but what if someone gets suspicious that were not in school or something?"

Karen then tells her.

"Will just tell them we're all homeschool kids."

Meanwhile, Craig and Clyde were both still trying to loose the police trooper who was still on there tail, as Craig continued to go super freaking fast!  
>Clyde was now covering his mouth because he almost looked like he was about to throw up?<p>

Craig who was still driving, says to pale Clyde.

"Dude! you better not puke your guts in this car or my mom will kick my Ass!"

Clyde then responded.

"She'll kick you're ass anyway for stealing her God Dam Car!

Meanwhile, Tokan who just got done telling Kevin S about what happened earlier said.

"And now if you excuse me, I've got to get there fast before the other guys find all of the 20 million dollars first!"

While Tokan was getting on his skateboard again, Kevin was now on his knees trying to beg Tokan to take him along!

"Oh, Please! Please! let me come I want to be rich to you know!"

Tokan who was feeling sorry for him, said while rolling his eyes.

"All Right! but you better hold on to me tight or your sorry ass will fall off."

Meanwhile, Kyle and Bebe were both now riding in the taxi cab with her cousin as the cab driver, Kyle who was looking out of the window said to Bebe.

"Well, I have to hand it to you Bebe, this was an awesome ideal for us to get us there.'

She replied.

"Just because I'm a girl with big boobs doesn't mean I'm fucking stupid, I do have brains just like you have Kyle."

Suddenly, Kyle said to her.

"You know I was thinking, if we do get there first maybe we could go out with each other as a couple like Stan & Wendy."

She then tells him.

"Why wait let's start now!"

As she was now un doing her seatbelt, she was now giving him a blowjob! while her cousin taking a peep at them and still driving the cab, said to herself.

"Boy that takes me back!"

Meanwhile, Butters and Scott Malkinson both still waiting on for a ride finally saw someone stopping to pick them up.

Butters said.

"Golly! looks like we'll finally get to North Park after all!"

Scott went.

"Hurray!"

As the small smart car was now stopping, the driver who was now stepping out of the vehicle was none other then Pip!

He said to the guys.

"Jolly oh, well if it isn't Butters and Scott Malkinson quickly get in Gentleman!"

Suddenly, both Butters and Scott quickly ran to into Pip's smart car, two other pass were also inside the car, they were Pip's  
>girlfriend Estella, and Pockets Pip's british best friend, Pockets says to Pip while having a stupid look on his face.<p>

"Come in gentleman, we'll give you two a ride!"

Estella said.

"That boy must be a fag, he's dressed like a girl."

After the two were now inside, Butters said to Pip.

"Gee whiz Pip, I thought you were dead?"

He then told Butters.

"No, No! me lad, I just moved back to England to be with my girlfriend Estella, oh and this is me old chum Pockets."

Pockets then says to them.

"Glad to meet you fellers."

Suddenly, Estella said.

"Why are you dressed up as a girl boy, are you a Fag!"

Scott was now telling her.

"Oh no miss, he's just dress like that so we could get to North Park in time."

Estella now shouted in disgust.

"What on earth are you talking about you stupid Boy?!"

Just then, Butters said.

"Let me explain."

Meanwhile, Shelly Marsh who was also skipping school along with her friends Stacey & Kelly driving a cool red convertible had all notice  
>Kenny, Stan, Wendy, Karen, and Kevin all standing on the sidewalk waiting for a ride!<p>

**To be continued. **


End file.
